


Arm in Front

by IAmAMotherFuckingLion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Healing Magic, M/M, New Skills, Or just gen, This didn't go the way I expected, could be Drarry, enemies to educational partners, kinda vague, loose cannon interpretation, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAMotherFuckingLion/pseuds/IAmAMotherFuckingLion
Summary: Draco and Harry have been fighting for year and it isn’t till they have to move their duals to the hidden hallways of Hogwarts do they start to see the benefit of working together. This change in dynamics comes with a lot of baggage, bring Harry’s saving people thing To the forefront of their interactions. Based on a post I saw on Tumblr.





	Arm in Front

**Author's Note:**

> Base on this tumblr post: http://ectoimp.tumblr.com/post/178960816524/my-very-favorite-trope-though  
> I'll get to the prompt in the second chapter probably.

They were fighting, but that wasn’t unusual for the two of them. Ever since they meet they had been at odds. Their classmates never knew what would set them off next. In the early years their friends joined in and egged the pair on, leading to further escalation. However, it didn’t take long for everyone around them to get tired of their antics. Friends backed off, classmates made sure to keep them apart as much as possible and the professors were forced to rearrange classes to “inspire” a better learning environment.

As first and second years, the fights were petty verbal spars and shoving each other in front of professors when the other broke the rules. As they got older the verbal spars turned physical. If this had been any normal school, these fights would have mostly consisted of flying fists but in this world of magic things weren’t so simple. The years flew past as curses and jinxes only got nastier. Trips to the hospital wing became frequent but that could only last so long before professors were informed to keep a lookout. By the end of 4th year these mini battles were snuffed out.

  
Then Umbridge arrived.

This power disparity that had never been there before. While up until this point they had been on been standing on equal footing, one with his fame and the other with the power of his father. The Inquisitorial Squad, allowed its students to do whatever they wanted if they continued to bring in new information. Umbridge didn’t care who picked the fight or how it ended. The outcome was always the same.

It wasn’t as fun though. These fights were supposed to be a test of who was better then who. They moved to the hidden corners of the castle. They no longer went to see Pomfrey. She was required to report any major injuries to the Headmistress. They had to heal themselves and they had to do it well.

  
It started as an individual thing, a side project for one and a way to get Hermione off his back for the other. Half skimmed books, time stolen between classes and homework assignments. Yet, there was ample opportunities to practice. In only a couple of weeks they nearly had a dozen spells. It wasn’t until they both were searching out the same textbook did they realize what the other was doing. That changed things, first they had to fight over that book, then they had to race to see who could learn these new concepts faster and then they had to execute these new spells.

  
 It became this haphazard partnership, where these backroom duels that had once run of pent up aggression turned in to calculated experiments. A couple of curses, followed by a race to see who could fix the damage first. Things had gone from physical to a battle of wits. One had been the competing for the top of the class, while the other learned best-off desperation and adrenaline. Even though they were competing, they needed each other. Among the number of secrets, they were keeping, this was the most important one. Friends would most surely try and stop them if they knew, at least the Golden ones would.  
       

The Golden’s friends were half way between being pleased with this new interest in studying and worried about the few bruises that slipped through. Weeks past and the bruises stopped appearing. Not because they stop occurring but because they both well crossed that road of mastery.  
Something had changed between the two, there was less in class fighting. Both classmates and professors alike were able to let out a bated breath. What replaced this conflict was not respect but more what looked like to be a wall between the two. As if they had agreed to disregard each other’s existence. To the outside world things had reached a stalemate.  
     

In the hidden halls of the castle what developed was stilted but neither party wanted to address the tension.  
     

They weren’t the only two people meeting in the off hours. One half of this pair had a group of people to train and learn with. This Army hid a secret room and stayed connected through golden coins. Despite every new development this information never traded hands. This year proceeded in the way we all know; the discovery, the giant in the forest, the centaurs and the tragic trip to the Ministry.  
     

They didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the year. One had used the skills they had learned together to fight the others father. And the other didn’t want to face what his Father did. He still kind of stood by him after all, he had to, didn’t he?  
     

The year came to an end, the train came back to the station but they both left different from how they arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit when I started writing this I thought it was going to be a one and done but I have more to say. I also though there was some kinda of Death Eater attack on Hogwarts at the end of the 5th book but when I googled the details it turns out that's not the case. Sorry I'm a fake fan. This is also going mostly unedited and its the first time I have tried to write a fanfic since middle school maybe. So sorry for the shitty quality.  
> My tumblr is @ishityou-not


End file.
